


Lamb

by NykoKaamos



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Out of Character, 字数14k, 长又臭
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 21:58:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16167707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NykoKaamos/pseuds/NykoKaamos
Summary: 他们起了些争执。伊万问卢卡，是不是想要分手。





	Lamb

**Author's Note:**

> 一个又臭又长又清水又无聊的故事。想写这篇是为BROCKHAMPTON的《LAMB》听得我很感动。  
> 定是一个三年级一个二年级，当时已恋爱一年多。真的很长，一万四千字。  
> YU静绘了这篇文的配图，超赞的！！

_Illustration by[YUUJING](http://yuujinng-art.lofter.com)_

**1**

    他们起了些争执，在常去的超市里。踮着脚的莫德里奇取下被放置在顶层的原味薯片时，清点着购物车、回想自己这个月的生活费还剩多少的拉基蒂奇开口，说他前几天买了双新球鞋，给莫德里奇的。

    莫德里奇皱着眉将对方喜欢的薯片放回货架，双手抓着购物车两边的边框，说：“伊万，你不要再这样了。”

    导火索燃起。他们站在购物车的头和尾对峙、争吵。莫德里奇伸出十指盘点对方送过的礼物，追他时递来的瓶瓶冰水可以不计较，到后来他喜欢的球星的限量球衣和现在话题中心的新球鞋。拉基蒂奇手紧攥着购物车的把手，咬着下唇说，他觉得这都是身为恋人该做的。

    “不，这不是。”莫德里奇完全没意识到自己越讲越激动，甚至换上了强硬的语气，“不要再给我太多了。我不应得。”

    摇摇头，拉基蒂奇开口与另一端的人争论，阐述并坚持着自己的想法，最后也盘点起莫德里奇送过的礼物，软糖，热茶，薯条，袜子，塔香，笔记本，亲手织的围巾，出现在他喜欢的影片里的马克杯。还有一些，等他回家翻翻卧室再说。

    莫德里奇双手拍大腿，说完全不可比。而拉基蒂奇接着他的话问为什么就不可比，不都是礼物，不都是在将感情实体化么。

    他们极少吵架，像是把过往一年多的不满聚集后一次性释放，吵得愈来愈凶。最后，灭火的水由发丝因激动而掉落至额前的拉基蒂奇浇下。

    他说：“卢卡，你想分手吗？”

    说完他就后悔了，想不通自己为什么会抛出这样一把刀，他从没想过说出这句话。但他没有立刻撤回，只是看莫德里奇原本想说点什么的嘴半张着，脸颊上因争吵而泛起的粉红开始谢幕，伴随着瞪大的双眼的是憋着心事的胸膛的明显起伏。“天，卢卡，我真的没有这个意思……只是……只是突然太激动了……”拉基蒂奇想着，但却没说出口。

    最后他看着莫德里奇走到他身旁、然后低头推着购物车走向收银台。他谨慎地选择走在对方身后五米处，看他时不时用泛黄的白衣袖擦眼角，令他煎熬的抽泣声从前面传来，还有不再挺得笔直的腰。

    结账时莫德里奇还是选择了两个纸袋，但不再将二人的东西混着装，而是立刻就在收银台的末尾分好。拉基蒂奇站在收银台另一端，用余光去瞄莫德里奇。对方在低头，刘海遮住双眼，什么也看不到，除了一道沿皮肤走下的闪烁泪痕。

    莫德里奇将找回的钱收进口袋，左右手臂各抱着一个装得满的纸袋，终于抬头与不久前说分手的人对视。

    他的眼眶红了，在短短的几分钟内发生的事。视线交接的那一刻后，拉基蒂奇就惭愧地低下了头，然后迈着步子朝莫德里奇走去。

    刚走到对方身边，臂弯立刻被塞进属于他的盛满零食的纸袋。

    “你要的分手礼物。”莫德里奇说。

    “不，我并不想要。”拉基蒂奇在内心挣扎，却仍一言未发。他紧抱着怀中的纸袋，像是要尽可能挽留住在牛皮纸上残留的莫德里奇的温度，然后跟在他前男友的身后，仍保持五米的距离，走进冷风中，朝地铁口走去。

 

    莫德里奇庆幸自己的头发够长，能让他时不时微微转头、隔着它们看走在他身后的拉基蒂奇现在如何——他打了一个喷嚏，一路低头走着，眼神和注意力却不在人行道上地差点被绊倒，被放在纸袋最上层的果汁糖掉了出来，主人弯腰去捡时却一不小心让更多的小零食从袋中滚出。

    过了闸机后再走三步，他再次用余光观察身后的十几分钟前的男友，这次却不见其踪影。莫德里奇停下脚步，鼓起勇气回头，发现拉基蒂奇正在闸机前刷卡，而机器却无任何放行他的意思。

    余额不足，莫德里奇想。

    拉基蒂奇走到售票机前，点摁屏幕，然后摸摸自己的口袋寻找钱包。先是风衣口袋，再是裤子的前后四个，最后是一脸苦恼。

    单号日期出门时由莫德里奇结账，双号日期则是拉基蒂奇。后者在单号的今天懒得带钱包。

    摸摸口袋，还有一些零钱，莫德里奇往闸机那边走去，想递给拉基蒂奇，然而计划却被突然抬头的对方看穿。拉基蒂奇立刻转身，朝更远处走去，露出万能的笑脸向路过的和蔼老人借了些零钱。

    口袋里的手松开了硬币。金属的比热容小，物理课上教的。原本被莫德里奇捏热的硬币很快地冷了下来。

    “就那么不想理我吗？”——他转身，朝地下二层走去，祈祷下一趟列车即刻到达，身后的过闸声不要响起，他们不要在同一趟列车上遇见。

    而今日无好运二字。列车呼啸进站时，拉基蒂奇也从楼梯上走了下来，一步一步地朝与莫德里奇不同的方向走去。莫德里奇盘算着他要走多远。最好远些，因为靠近的话会尴尬；但是，天哪，也别太远了，他们之间真的要这样吗？

    拉基蒂奇最终选择了接在莫德里奇那一节后的车厢。

    莫德里奇呼了一口气。

 

    今日还是会有好运的。

    莫德里奇庆幸他选择的这节车厢还有两个空位，让他可以暂时休息。列车开动不久后，他看到熟悉的人抱着满袋东西从后一节车厢走来。估计是那边没了位子，而昨晚打游戏到凌晨三点的困倦的他不愿久站，莫德里奇悄悄抬头，猜测。

    拉基蒂奇看看唯一的座位，再看看他，在晃动中握着扶手杆犹豫了一会儿，最终还是选择了坐下。他们隔着走道观察彼此，发现对方也在观察自己、而自己的举动被发现时又咳了一声、收回目光。

    莫德里奇看拉基蒂奇从口袋中翻出 iPod，戴上耳机后靠在旁边的挡板上歇息。他又这样了。又这样完全不顾会坐过站地在地铁上戴耳机睡觉，音量大至即使耳机被靠在莫德里奇肩部的头压住了也能流出。有西语课的那天喜欢放拉丁风歌曲，播了一连串西岸说唱的那天肯定是去滑板社耍了滑板，在听甜美的女声合成器流行的那天估计想要在醒来时偷吻莫德里奇。

    再也不会这样了。手指掐进大腿的莫德里奇开始懊恼。他听报站声告知列车离拉基蒂奇家附近的地铁站越来越近，而对面的人还是没有要醒来的意思。纠结了一会后，最终莫德里奇还是选择叫醒他。

    拉基蒂奇在被戳醒的一瞬未想起自己已与莫德里奇分手的事实。甩了两下头发后才想起残酷现状，要呼唤“卢卡”的嘴在发声前闭合。

    “……快到你家了。”莫德里奇俯视着说，然后转身朝自己的座位走去，被列车高速行驶而带起的风弄得打了个喷嚏，坐下的时候又再打了一个。

    手指挂在围巾上，拉基蒂奇将它解下，抱着零食起身走到重坐回原位的莫德里奇前。

     他伸出右手递上温暖的围巾。莫德里奇瞥了一眼，然后赌气地将头偏向另一边。

     天，他们为什么会这样，明明早上搭地铁时还手拉着手、站在车厢交接处偷偷接吻。拉基蒂奇蹲下身，将纸袋放在脚旁，伸长了手用围巾圈住莫德里奇的脖子，时不时将被压在下方的长发捋出。他看莫德里奇反抗地挣扎，心想真该打一个不会让他透不过气的死结，他别想将围巾取下。

    抚平尾端的褶皱时恰好到站。拉基蒂奇抱起自己的东西往门边走，走出车厢前最后一眼看同样抬头的莫德里奇。二人一言不发，却都知道彼此在想什么。他们的家只相隔一站地铁，恋爱时通常在同一站下车，抓住送对方回家的时机再腻歪一次。现在呢？

    莫德里奇仍静坐在位置上，垂下眼眸注视一步步走远的靴子，等到车门再度关闭后再抬眼，隔着灰蒙蒙的车门看刚离开的人在上楼的台阶前停下、往车厢这边看来。

    

    走出地铁站时莫德里奇开始心软，一步一步回想自己今天的错误。来自拉基蒂奇的那句分手无疑刺痛了他，但在那之前呢，他强硬的语气和突然燃得太旺的火肯定灼伤了对方。

    他走到第七棵树前没力地蹲下。几个月前的夏天，看完《故园风雨后》的拉基蒂奇浪漫地要模仿剧中的塞巴斯蒂安，徒手挖土将一个木制小盒藏在树下。装在里面的不是贵重的东西，只是他口头告白的书面稿。

    想起这一切的莫德里奇将头埋在围巾里开始哭。围巾中还余留杜松子味。拉基蒂奇乖得很，遵守一切合理的规则，才不会偷偷喝酒。味道的来源是莫德里奇之前送给他的杜松子味塔香。

 

* * *

 

**2**

    他们分手的消息不知是怎么走漏的。但也不难发现。全校最明目张胆——或许用“旁若无人”更合适，他们并没有四处炫耀，只是自然地做自己想与对方做的事，懒得管偶尔会出现的异样眼光——的情侣吃午饭时分坐在餐厅的对角线两端，在不同的时间段踢球，午间不再一起去躺草地。

     第一天无事发生，第二天开始有流言飞起。

     莫德里奇坐在位置上同微积分打架时，听到从走廊传来的响亮又放肆的二人谈话声。

     “我和你说，拉基蒂奇和别人说莫德里奇是个 slut，他完全没法满足，所以才分手的。”

    “那你趁机追他啊，不是一直说想把他搞到手吗？现在是好机会。”

    “我在计划。听拉基蒂奇说他上起来感觉很好。”

    “他这么垃圾的吗这种事都会到处说……”

    “表面友善但暗地里恶心的人又不是不存在。早就看他不爽了。”

    谈话声在走廊尽头结束时，笔尖已在草稿纸上戳出深黑色的小洞。心不在焉地写下几个式子后，莫德里奇丢下笔，决定要去找刚才过路的二人吵架。

    他们并未走远，莫德里奇在未走到走廊拐角时就听到了二人的声音，其中又夹杂着第三人的。他们似乎在争吵，分贝越来越高，第三人的情绪听上去异常激动。莫德里奇拐弯时，“咚”声响起——他看到有两人被第三人压在墙上。被压的人他看不清，而一头耀眼金发的人他熟悉得很，即是几天前和他分手的拉基蒂奇。

    拉基蒂奇用命令口吻带脏字地对另二人说，别他妈散布那些关于莫德里奇的谣言，他根本就不是那样的人。

    造谣的二人回嘴，问那又关拉基蒂奇什么事，都被甩了还想当对方的守护者呢？哦？难不成是拉基蒂奇甩了他？他怎么敢甩掉他呢。

    没有注意到莫德里奇的三人开始打架。经验不丰富且孤身一人的拉基蒂奇理所当然打不过对方，颧骨被砸了个拳头的后一秒，他被走近的莫德里奇拉出混乱的战局。

    另外动手的二人终于停手。高个子在看到莫德里奇后先露出了一秒的惊愕，紧接其后的是夸张的不屑。莫德里奇认得他，高一时追他的同级生。

    “卢卡，英雄救美这种事可不是你该做的。”高个子把额前的刘海往后梳。

    莫德里奇捏着拉基蒂奇的衣袖，把对方往医务室的方向拉，边走边转过头对那人说：“别他妈叫我‘卢卡’。”

 

    有急事要回家的医务室老师提早了十五分钟下班。最后，莫德里奇只好跑到学校商店买了瓶在冷天里难寻觅到的冰水，让拉基蒂奇把它敷在那挂彩的颧骨上。

    “你冷吗？”他问。

    “有一些。”手中的冰水将拉基蒂奇的右手冻得通红。

    莫德里奇从背包的小夹层中翻找出手帕，将冰水接过，让手帕裹上瓶身。他隔着立马被浸湿的棉布握住塑料瓶，将冰冷重新贴上拉基蒂奇的淤青。

    负伤者抬头。太近了，他想。这样的距离对于恋爱的人不算什么，负距离的事他们都做过，但对现在已分手的二人来说，太近了。

    抓着水瓶的人懂他的所想，原本指甲盖触碰到他脸颊皮肤的手指往回缩了缩。

    坐在课桌上的拉基蒂奇尴尬地低头，看到被坐在屁股下的微积分作业和垫在下面的草稿。一些代表书写者毫无思绪的凌乱线条，一些没有结果的潦草算式，一些被黑线疯狂涂掉的名字，他的。

    他微微转回头时，莫德里奇清嗓，换了一只手。

    “卢卡，我没有……”拉基蒂奇摇摇头，继续说，“……我没有说过那些话。”

    “我知道。”

    拉基蒂奇开始说他并不想打架，他不在乎他们会怎样诋毁他，说他表面是最温柔的模范恋人、私下其实是散布二人床事细节的混蛋。他懂、莫德里奇懂他是怎样的人就好。他忍受不了的是那些瞎传的关于莫德里奇的污秽谣言。

    听到这里时，莫德里奇的心中响起“咯噔”一声——他们又这样糟糕地默契。他要去找那二人理论时也不是为了自己。他是怎样的人，自己清楚就好，拉基蒂奇知道就好，其他人呢？管他的。他只是想为拉基蒂奇而吵。他瞬间因为这要命的默契而开始脸红，连遮掩的借口都想好了——“今天有些干燥，我容易脸红”——但拉基蒂奇低头没看。

    “……我要回家了。”莫德里奇将水瓶重新交给拉基蒂奇，抽出被对方压着的作业，塞进背包后匆匆往门外走，“离开时记得关好门，不然会有猫进来捣乱。”

    “下周二有你们年级的比赛吗？”

    “对。”

    靠着门框等了半分钟，等不来一句常规的“我会去看”，莫德里奇叹了口气后离开。

    匆忙离场的他忘了一支黑色的水笔在课桌上，被发现的拉基蒂奇拿来把玩。笔帽有裂痕，笔管有无数刮痕，商标名被磨去了一半——初见时他借给考试忘带笔的学长莫德里奇的那支。再遇时，拉基蒂奇对没把笔带来的莫德里奇说不用再还了，留在他那里挺好的。

    “谢谢。”那时的莫德里奇抱歉地说。

    成为恋人后“谢谢”的出现频率减少，因为交往时客气可以减少，一些事情是很理所当然该对对方做的事。比如刚才找冰水为他敷伤口这样的小事。

    转着的水笔因为拉基蒂奇的分神而摔在课桌上。他拉开笔帽在手背上试写，所幸还没断墨、还能继续用。

    将水笔与课桌边缘平行地放好，拉基蒂奇托起下巴，对着空气把刚才没对莫德里奇说的那句“谢谢”补上。

    明明只是很普通的一句短话，明明只是礼貌的致谢，但让他觉得他们现在的距离被撕扯得更远。他想说的话绝不只有“下周二有你们年级的比赛吗？”和客套的“谢谢”，还有“我会去看”“可以一起回家吗”“我们可以不要分手吗”等等。

    但他什么都说不出来，因为害怕被拒绝而闭口不言，只是傻乎乎地在对方的教室里哭。手中的冰水没有那么冷了，而他们呢？

 

* * *

 

3

    失恋已经快十天了。做错的小事越来越多。将衣服丢进洗衣机时，忘记以往分别前莫德里奇会叮嘱他的“记得把口袋里的纸巾拿出来”；狼狈地穿着挂满纸屑的T恤骑车赶去学校时，走神地想着莫德里奇于是险些撞人；下车时，脚踏板把鞋带勾得散开，他浑然不知，直到一位女孩友善提示。

    那时他正在享受助人为乐，帮在停车场遇到的新老师搬小纸箱，抄近路地从两个足球训练场中的小道走过。从身后走近的陌生女孩问需不需要帮忙，被拉基蒂奇婉拒后注意到解开的鞋带。她将手拿的纸杯放在拉基蒂奇抱着的纸箱上，蹲下身、将盖着耳朵的头发捋到耳后，然后双手挑起鞋带的两端，不紧不慢地交叉一圈，打一个结。

    “噢，你的衣服上有纸屑。”

    女孩往他身后走，弯腰弹走挂在T恤上的纸屑，领口、肩胛骨、腰部，搭在裤头上的衣摆。  

 

    拉基蒂奇用接下来的整个上午思考该不该去看有莫德里奇的比赛。他固然想去，但又担心对方看到观众席上的他后心情不好、影响发挥。反复纠结后终敲定还是要去时，又不幸地接到讨论课合作小组的通知，说是要在放学后去走访。

    走访结束后他骑着向路过的朋友借来的单车赶回学校。此时比赛已结束了十余分钟。通过往相反方向走的人群，拉基蒂奇得知结果是普通的一比一平，而在听到疑似别的学校的人说“哎他们的十号好像也就那样”时，他又差点冲上去干一架。

    单车接近球场，他看到不远处正朝这边走来的莫德里奇，赶忙把车调头，驶进路旁的矮树林。

    莫德里奇边走边踢偶尔出现在路面上的小石子。有一个恰好朝拉基蒂奇这边飞来，打在金属车轮上，发出清脆声响。藏在树丛中的偷窥者赶紧趴地，祈祷自己的金发在黑暗中不要太显眼。

    隔着面前的纷乱树枝与莫德里奇对视时，担心被发现的拉基蒂奇想要躲开，但想起这是他们这么多天来的第一次目光交接后，又格外珍惜地不愿将目光移开。

    他比分手前瘦了，拉基蒂奇发现。而近几天不好好吃饭的他自己也是。最开始是因为分手而没胃口，后来是不想听母亲总在餐桌旁问“卢卡怎么这几天都不来我们家”而频频翘掉家庭晚饭，晚上肚子饿时灰溜溜地啃放在卧室里的零食。零食很快就吃完，因生活费所剩无几而开始精打细算的拉基蒂奇嫌便利店的零食价格不好，又不愿去他们分手的那个价格美丽的超市补充库存。他用藏在抽屉最里面的二人的合照解馋，最后翻出很久以前莫德里奇送他的软糖。

    “……只吃一颗。”确认没有过期后，他自言自语，然后万般不愿地撕开包装。

    后来是第二颗、第三颗……到只剩一颗。他与最后的珍贵一颗斗争，最后还是将它放进了玻璃罐，再把装着恋爱纪念物的玻璃罐放进床下的纸箱，里面都是莫德里奇送他的礼物。走线不整齐的对方在手工课上亲手织的围巾，紧挨着的是符合他尺码的白底帆布鞋，帆布上是莫德里奇的杰作——将二人画成搞笑艺人组合的拙劣画。

    盯着因为踩泥土而变脏的鞋，拉基蒂奇想起莫德里奇将那双滑稽的帆布鞋交给他时，叮嘱千万不要把它们穿出门，留在卧室里欣赏就好。然而他还是将帆布鞋穿出了门，在他要穿正装去参加某个竞赛的颁奖仪式那天。接下来，拉基蒂奇开始想颁奖仪式的那天他又与莫德里奇做了什么。

    那些记忆不断在他脑中流过，一件黏着一件出现，和他们第一次约会时吃的比萨的芝士连丝一样。

    等拉基蒂奇终结了这次突然的回忆，莫德里奇已经走远。他在树丛里踩着落叶、半蹲着再次走到对方附近。这时，有第三人从莫德里奇身后朝他跑来。

    哦，是差点同他在走廊里打起来的那个高个子。

    高个子连名字都没叫，便一把扯住莫德里奇的手臂。

    “对不起。”高个子说。

     转过身的莫德里奇发现来者是何人后皱起眉。这么多天来，他想听一句“对不起”，但不是来自面前这人的。不过他等待的那一人似乎也没有说“对不起”的必要。分手不是拉基蒂奇的错。

     “什么？”

     “就是我不该那样说你。”

     “你和伊……拉基蒂奇道歉了么？”

     没有，没有，拉基蒂奇在内心咆哮，却听到高个子回答：“说了。”

    莫德里奇面无表情地看了几秒对面的人，然后一言不发地转身。刚转过时手臂再次被身后的人扯住。

    在高个子说出“喂，能不能和我在一起时”，拉基蒂奇手中从脚边捡来的空水瓶已经准备好，无奈莫德里奇突然靠近对方，让他没法确定自己不会打偏。同时，他内心慌张莫德里奇为什么要突然靠近对方那红透了的耳根，接下来要说什么，“可以”吗？“再让我考虑几天”吗？“我也喜欢你很久了”吗？他屏住呼吸等待着。

    他看莫德里奇小声地在对方耳边讲着他听不到的话，心急如焚得差点将手中的塑料瓶捏出声响。不过还好最后一句话很响亮。

    莫德里奇双手用力推开面前的人，说：“滚。”

    悬在拉基蒂奇心中的石头终于落了下来——当然，在他想起自己和莫德里奇也已分手时，石头又再次被吊起。

    手臂一抬，他将手中的空瓶朝告白遭拒的人砸去，然后朝更隐蔽的地方跑，也不管莫德里奇有没有看到他。

    当然，也没有管被无辜丢在树丛里的好友的单车。直到当天晚上好友打来电话问他单车现在在哪里，并问他明天能不能帮个小小的忙。而向来热情的拉基蒂奇没有拒绝。

 

* * *

 

**4**

    最近头脑转动的速度异常之慢，他告诉自己与失恋无关。十点半，堆在手边的未做作业提醒莫德里奇，该下楼去买一杯咖啡了。

    他朝离家最近的便利店走去。距离熟悉的灯牌还有十米时，前五米处的拐角处突然走出熟悉的人。莫德里奇停下脚步，在看到对方身后跟着人时，又向后退了几步。

    跟在拉基蒂奇身后与其交谈的女孩让莫德里奇觉得眼熟，再走了两步后他想起来这就是昨天在训练场旁同对方有说有笑的女孩。莫德里奇再放慢脚步，看拉基蒂奇也放慢脚步与女孩并肩，然后他留女孩在门口，独自一人轻松地走进便利店。

    莫德里奇跟着走近，用余光确认正低头玩手机的女孩没认出自己。

    他悄悄地紧跟在拉基蒂奇身后，发誓自己只是为了让对方不会发现自己，而并不是好奇他会来购买什么。原味薯片，果汁软糖，两罐健怡可乐，路过放罐装咖啡的货架时莫德里奇顺便拿起一瓶，然后继续跟上往收银处走的拉基蒂奇。没有买什么一次性内裤吧？似乎没有，那就好。

    莫德里奇躲在摆放硬糖的货架后再次清点对方购买的东西，确认没有什么与性事挂钩的东西后才稍稍松了一口气。

    “噢，差点忘了这个。”他在半转过身时听到拉基蒂奇的声音，于是立刻回归潜伏观察的姿势。

    被放在扫码枪前的是他熟悉的令人脸红心跳的银色盒子。拉基蒂奇有些尴尬地不去看店员的眼神，突然笑着低下头，将扫过码的银色盒子自然地放进购物袋中。

    他付款，清点找回的零钱时听到店员说“你好”，抬头后发现下一位顾客是熟悉的莫德里奇。

    “嗨……”

    “嗨。晚上好。”莫德里奇回得无所谓，将咖啡放上台后当身边的人不存在，只顾与店员的交流。

    提着购物袋的拉基蒂奇揣测为什么莫德里奇会需要两罐咖啡。又要熬夜写作业了吗？他真的不希望他熬夜。

    等莫德里奇已经结完了帐，拉基蒂奇仍在原地发愣。

    “我先走了。再见。”他终于朝这边看来。

    拉基蒂奇没回“再见”，而是试探地说“晚安”，等莫德里奇会给他怎样的回应。

    对方只是歪了下头，然后一字不发地离开。

 

    到三点半仍旧没法入睡，一定是因为那罐咖啡，莫德里奇想。

    他抱着被子翻了个身，面朝墙壁上的手写课程表。那里曾贴着他小时候喜欢的动画片的海报，等长大后不再喜欢，他把海报撕了下来，换上喜欢的球星的照片。再长大一点，遇到比球星更让他喜欢的拉基蒂奇后，不好意思贴对方照片的他用对方的课程表取代了球星。

    分手的第二天，莫德里奇赌气地将那张课程表小心撕下。前几天却又觉得当初是自己的不对，该找个时间和对方谈谈——谈他的歉意、谈他们间的问题、谈破镜重圆——时，又找出胶带将课程表粘了回去。

    而看到跟在拉基蒂奇身后的人与被他笑着放进购物袋里的银色小盒后，莫德里奇坚决地将那张因反复粘贴而变得又皱又软的课程表撕下。还不够，再胡乱地撕成碎片，往窗外丢。

    和海报不停换的墙壁一般，在前恋人的心中，有人要被替换、有来替换的人。莫德里奇能够懂，能够理解，但还是将头埋在枕头中——他竟然觉得这里还残留着半个月前来做客的拉基蒂奇留下的香味——踢着被子开始哭。

    他一边想着要放手，一边又因想着他熟悉的灵魂和身体要朝他人走去而不安。占有欲在作祟，莫德里奇想。那就让它作祟，他听到内心的声音说自己一点都不想把拉基蒂奇让给任何其他人。

    在莫德里奇脑海里萦绕不去的银色盒子让他想起第一次被拉基蒂奇从枕头下小心翼翼拿出来的四方铝箔袋。他们的第一次。该死的。

    那天他们在拉基蒂奇家附近踢完球，头顶着盛夏的烈日的莫德里奇不愿在太阳落山前回家，便问能不能先去他家。拉基蒂奇欣然欢迎，并说他的妈妈肯定也格外欢迎，因为他常与家人提起莫德里奇有多好。

    “噢？你是怎么向家人们提起我的？”

    “呃……说你是一个常在课后辅导我写作业的学长。”然而他的成绩根本不需要任何的辅导与帮助。

    他们十指紧扣地朝拉基蒂奇家的方向走，全然不顾两掌间黏腻的汗。在离家还有三十米路程的地方才分开。再走了一分钟后，拉基蒂奇向母亲介绍这是总被他挂在嘴边的学长卢卡·莫德里奇，今天踢完球后来他们家休息。

    抱着球的莫德里奇突然忐忑地脸红。“踢完球”和“来我们家休息”之间还有无数的细节，树荫下的鼻尖摩擦，伴随着共享的同一口水的又凉又热的接吻，探上无意从T恤下露出的腹部的手，小腿不小心触碰时带来的紧张和发颤，当然，还有作为终曲的一分钟前停下的牵手。

    先洗澡的莫德里奇穿着不属于他的宽大T恤在书桌前等浴室里的拉基蒂奇。他无聊地翻恋人的物理作业，翻到写在本子上的他的名字时，脸红地把本子合上。再翻其它本子，同样如此。最后，他选择趴在桌上发呆。因为被晒了一下午所以深感疲惫，困意渐渐袭来。

    他再醒来时发现一层薄毯盖在自己的小腹上，脚边是风扇传来的微风，脑袋下是带着熟悉的拉基蒂奇发丝间香味的松软枕头。而卧室的主人正坐在地上，头靠着床沿看漫画。

    “醒了？”听到毯子与床单摩擦的微弱声响，裸着上半身的拉基蒂奇回头。

    莫德里奇搂上他的脖子，问：“你把我抱上床的？”

    “不然还能是谁呢。”拉基蒂奇放下漫画，走到卧室门口将门关上、锁好，然后爬上床，“你很累。”

    “被太阳晒久了就会这样。最近很热。”

    “是的。”拉基蒂奇边赞同却边又钻进了被窝，“我也累。”

    他躺在莫德里奇身旁，耳朵压着对方长长的金棕发，距离极近地感受对方呼出的平稳气息。薄毯下的手指掀起穿在莫德里奇身上的他的白色T恤，来回在肚脐处打转。再往下，脚背摩擦莫德里奇的脚踝。

    他们面对面相望，在空气中无声、默契地交换想法，然后共同扬起嘴角。拉基蒂奇缓缓地翻起身，双手撑在莫德里奇的耳边，倾下身开始接吻。他没有任何经验，除了亲吻和抚摸外再无其它招数。好在比他稍长的恋人也是第一次，带着容易被满足的敏感。

    等莫德里奇足够通红与柔软后，拉基蒂奇伸手摸出压在枕头下的小小银色铝箔袋。被压着的人原已做好了承受疼痛的准备，在看到被撕开包装的那玩意时终于有了更多的放心，问对方是什么时候开始准备的。

    拉基蒂奇回复他，是从初吻的那天开始的。一个在枕头下——床头柜里还有一小管液体——一个在他的书包里。天知道他每天上学藏着这个东西有多心惊胆战，就像他在家人面前藏着和学长的恋情一样。

    最后，他说：“但是我不急……我只是要做好准备。我怕你会痛或觉得不干净。”

    尽管做好了准备，然而留给第一次的记忆仍旧几乎全是青涩的疼痛。莫德里奇不知道这种事要做到第几次时才会有淋漓的快感。入侵之物滑过那一处时他本能地感觉愉悦，而随之而来的痛感又很快将其淹没。唯一能让他享受当下的只有“正在同拉基蒂奇肌肤之亲”的意识，而不是偶有的快感。

    他咬着唇哭出来时，窗外正好下起了久不见的雨。拉基蒂奇没有被冲昏头脑，响亮的雷声和雨声没有让他忽略莫德里奇的啜泣声。他停下下身的动作，扯过盖在两人身上的毯子一角，手忙脚乱地拭去莫德里奇的眼泪。

    他一点点撤退，尽可能地轻，等完全离开莫德里奇身体后才紧张地开口。

    “不要继续了，你很疼。”

    ——率先要求停止的竟不是承受痛感的人，而是理应在享受的那一方。

    莫德里奇睁眼，看到抵在自己大腿上的物体，说没事。

    而拉基蒂奇摇摇头，认真坚决地再次说不要，右手牵着那正攥紧床单的手、共同覆上他的紧绷，说：“这样就够了”。

    他释放后倒在莫德里奇身上，被对方的四肢紧紧缠住。

    无比糟糕的第一次，但他拥有无比好的人。搂着拉基蒂奇的莫德里奇想。

    雨停后，他被拉基蒂奇送回家，因为残余的疼痛而微微地一瘸一拐。走到家门前他回头，望着因惭愧而低了一路的头的男孩，准备说再见和晚安。但男孩先开口，说：“对不起，我很糟糕”。

    才不是。莫德里奇直接将那句道歉忽视，摸着拉基蒂奇的头发，说他爱他。第一次把谓语从“喜欢”换为了“爱”。

 

    莫德里奇在那天深夜里独自流过眼泪。他辗转反侧，在湿热的夏日空气中出了一身汗。他拥有这么好的拉基蒂奇，他为此流泪；他思考会不会在未来失去他，他也为此流泪；意识到自己根本不想与他分离，他咬着下唇的牙齿又更用力。

    现在他也在哭，脑中还是拉基蒂奇。不同的是当时的眼泪可以是甜的，而现在的眼泪就只是苦咸的眼泪。

 

* * *

 

**5**

    “卢卡啊，明天有派对，你要来吗？”

    “派对？”

    “音乐社搞的一个派对，就在学校里。你男朋友也会去。”

    “我男朋友？”

    “就是二年级那个拉基蒂奇啊，他也会去。你们不是在一起的吗？”

    “……我们前阵子分手了。”

    “啊？我不知道，抱歉……那你还要来吗……”

    “不了，我不想见到他。”

 

    拉基蒂奇知道偷听不是好事。但门外的对话发生时他恰好就在莫德里奇身后的厕所隔间里。

    他等脚步声完全消失后才推开门走出来。洗手池里还挂着莫德里奇留下的水珠，他心里还留着莫德里奇刚才的那一句“我不想见到他”。

    快两周了，拉基蒂奇的想法打打转转，最终仍回到想要和莫德里奇复合的原处。本计划在这个周末道出的复合请求却遭受了两次打击：第一次，因为没有收到回应的晚安而信心动摇；第二次，刚才那一句随口又决绝的话让他的信心击碎。

    他突然觉得莫德里奇莫名其妙。虽然上周两人没靠得太近，但莫德里奇在别人面前为他出气——为此拉基蒂奇才有了点要复合的信心——这周他却又突然将距离拉得更远。莫德里奇曾和他说过，他也是有点小脾气的。拉基蒂奇那时信誓旦旦自己绝对可以包容，但没想到会是这么棘手。

    走出卫生间，在他脑海里的人正好就在门旁和偶遇的人谈话。莫德里奇正对着拉基蒂奇的方向并看到了他，意识到对方大概听到了自己在洗手间里的对话时，脸上闪过一秒慌张，但很快地别过头、恢复了平静。

    隔着正和莫德里奇交谈的人，拉基蒂奇等对方开口拦住他，说一句“我不想见你只是因为你最近因失恋而憔悴，请眼睛消肿后、恢复往日的帅气后再来找我复合”，或道一句简单的歉，或只是叫他名字或姓氏，或只是再抬头看一眼他，都好。

    但莫德里奇什么都没有做，只是继续和他人的谈话，偶尔发出笑声，在拉基蒂奇耳里格外刺耳。他却又杵在原地不走，可怜地等待莫德里奇给予他一点恩赐。

    ——没有，什么都没有。

    将他带走的是最近与他来往频繁的女孩，他的新朋友。她问他怎么愣在这里，明天的派对会来吗，她在的乐队有新歌，是她写给男朋友的新曲，在唱给对方前，希望拉基蒂奇能够给出一些建议。

    他和女孩往二年级教室的方向走，五步后再抱一丝希望地回头，只得到往反方向走的莫德里奇留下的背影。

 

* * *

   

**6**

_“卢卡你真的不来了吗？很好玩的。_ _PS._ _他刚走了。你就放心来吧。”_

    收到朋友的再度邀约时，莫德里奇正在往市图书馆开去的地铁上。列车刚走过拉基蒂奇家附近的地铁站，下一站是他们的学校。今天的温度又更低了，中途离场的拉基蒂奇也许会乘地铁回家，但乘坐的应该是反方向的列车。想到不用再与他、说不定还有他的新女友尴尬相见，莫德里奇轻松了些，低头打字回复。

    _“下次吧。我要赶去市图书馆还书。再晚点就来不及了。”_

他没戴手套的手冷得颤抖地几次输入错误，打完短短的几句话后列车已经驶进学校附近的地铁站。报站声响起，有人走了进来，走到他的身后。按下“发送”的莫德里奇将手机丢进外套口袋，把毛线帽拉得更低，然后搓起双手。

    列车再次发动时他没有站稳扶好，因惯性而差点摔倒，橡胶鞋底与列车地板摩擦的声音格外响亮，引来一些人的注目。他在心中默默地致歉，然后不情愿地伸出冻红的手，握紧在头顶的扶手。

    “……嗨。”有人在身后拍他的肩。

    莫德里奇回头，看到递过来一副灰色手套的拉基蒂奇。不对，他不是该回家的吗，为什么会在这趟列车上。怀疑是自己搭错方向的他急忙扭头，去看显示屏上显示的行进方向。

    “你没坐错。”拉基蒂奇懂他在想什么，“我先去一趟……超市。”他们分手的那个。

    “哦。我要去图书馆。”

    见莫德里奇不理会手套，身后的人再次开口：“外面很冷。”

    “我知道。”

    然而莫德里奇还是不理睬。拉基蒂奇只好擅自拉下那紧握着扶手的手，将一只手套放在肩上，拿起另一只、套上莫德里奇的左手。然后再将对方藏在外套口袋里的右手拉出，把肩上的那一只给套上。

    莫德里奇没有挣扎，只是一直低头。完成这一系列动作的拉基蒂奇走回他的身后，声音平静地说：“如果你觉得麻烦，不用还给我也可以。分手那天借你的围巾也是。”

    从一个教室走到另一个教室的几分钟路程有什么麻烦，只是不愿见面罢了。那天的围巾是莫德里奇去年冬天在手工课上织的，今天的手套是他们今年春天心血来潮一起做的，两只织不好的手套用一条毛线相连，“这样就不会分开了”，想出这个主意的拉基蒂奇当时说。而现在连接两只手套的细线不知什么时候已被主人剪掉。

    话中的话莫德里奇很清楚。他回答：“如你所愿。”

 

    再过两站，列车到了拉基蒂奇要下的站。走过莫德里奇身边时他说“再见”，声音无起伏地礼貌。

    “……再见。”

    听到脚步踏出车厢后，一点都不想看对方背影的莫德里奇低着头。原本冻着的手在手套里开始憋出汗。他拉着尾端，考虑将手套摘下，扯了半厘米后却又放弃地拉回，将手套重新戴好。车门即将关闭的“嘀嘀”声响起，像极了在他撞着肋骨的心里拉起的感情彻底终结的警报。

    车门缓缓关闭的声音响起，却很快被一段急促的脚步声盖过。拉基蒂奇赶在门彻底闭合前飞快地跑回了车厢，差点吻到对方头发地撞上车内的莫德里奇。

    在向朝这边投来目光的其他乘客道歉后，他隔着毛线手套牵莫德里奇发热的手，走到两节车厢的交接处。

    “为什么不想见到我？”拉基蒂奇开门见山。

    莫德里奇挣脱拉着他的手，说：“天，明明你已经有新恋情了，为什么还要在乎这个。”

    “什么新恋情？……”

    “帮你系鞋带的那个女生。”

     挠着头的拉基蒂奇发愣了几秒后才想起那是谁。他终于笑了出来，说：“你在为这个吃醋吗？她不是……”

    “那天她和你一起去买安全套。就是我们在便利店里见面的那天，我看到了。”莫德里奇打断。

    “我明明只是在帮朋友买，他不好意思去，而且不会选，就拜托我帮忙。”

    意识到自己一直在吃醋和误会的莫德里奇感觉糗大了，赌气地维持着年上人的尊严别过头不回话。还好报站声懂他的心意，在这时配合地响起。

    他快速走出车厢，拉基蒂奇跟在身后，也不紧张地保持着一米的距离，调皮地问“卢卡，你一直在误会吗？”“为此才不想见我的吗？”“你也想复合，对不对？”，虽然没有得到对方的回答，但问题一直没有停下。

    户外很冷，莫德里奇不知没戴手套的自己之前是怎么顺利从家走到地铁站的。他回头，问身后的拉基蒂奇：“冷吗？”

    “还好。”

    那就是不好。他摘下手套，准备把它们递过去时又被对方戴好。拉基蒂奇将手伸到垂在莫德里奇背部上的外套连帽下，说这样就好。

    走在前面的人为了不让帽子下的双手滑出，放慢了脚步。等他们走到图书馆时，闭馆钟声正好响起。

    “明天再来？我陪你。”罪魁祸首问。

    “我明天有很多作业要写，没空。”

    “那我明天帮你还吧。”

    “算了，我有空再过来。”

    拉基蒂奇说也行，到时候记得叫上他。

 

    返程的地铁到达超市附近的站点时，莫德里奇准备下车，刚走出车厢时却被拉基蒂奇扯回。

    “你不是要去买东西吗？”

    “以后再说吧，暂时不想回到那个伤心地。”

     拉基蒂奇的手仍埋在帽子下取暖。等再过一站、车厢内的人变少后，他才大胆地搂上莫德里奇，将头搭在对方的肩膀上，偶尔用鼻梁去碰对方的发尾。

    “还痛吗？”莫德里奇摸上拉基蒂奇的颧骨，问。

    摇摇头，拉基蒂奇说都过去快两周了，早就没事了。

    末了，他补一句：“但是，过去两周了，我的心还是很痛。”

    被搂着的人开始回想起两周前糟糕的分手经历，回忆过去两周的煎熬，猜想拉基蒂奇一定也不好受。

    “伊万，对不起。”

    拉基蒂奇又摇头，不说这不是莫德里奇的错，只是说分手并不完全是一个人的责任。

    列车行到他家附近的地铁站时他不下车，懒懒地抱着莫德里奇说今天送他回家。在家门口分别时，他开始滔滔不绝，诚挚地道歉，盘点自己过往的不成熟举动，讲述过去两周里他的辛酸故事，讲得自己在冷风中连打了两个喷嚏。

    等他发言完毕，不想让待会还要回家的拉基蒂奇继续受冷的莫德里奇提议：“今晚在我家住下吧。反正……一个人睡，会很冷。”

    分手闹剧结束得太快，幸福来得太突然，今夜得到太多惊喜的拉基蒂奇犹豫了一会，在第三个喷嚏到达前才同意。

    “待会我打电话和家里人说一声。应该可以的，因为他们很喜欢你。”

 

    作为客人的拉基蒂奇先洗完澡，躲在被窝里等莫德里奇时看到墙壁上黄色的胶带印——那里本该是他的课程表。不用问，他也知道莫德里奇撕下它时在想什么，和他剪断两只手套的连线时一致。等莫德里奇吹干头发回来后，他也没有问，不想揭起对方的伤口。

    他看莫德里奇锁好门，爬进暖烘烘的被窝。

    当时他还有很多话想说：明天我陪在你旁边写作业——虽然没有什么帮助，但我只是想陪在你身边而已，我不会打扰你；等你有空时我陪你去还书；等我们都有空时好好聊聊天；不要总给予我太多的赞美，那会让我忘记已暴露在你面前的缺点；那些不适合送、但已经送出的礼物我会记着，那双没送出去的球鞋我会一直留着，等到我完全独立时可以再给你吗，在那之前我们不要分开，以后也不要；我很想抹去这段不愉快的记忆，但我们拥有的每一天都如此重要，不管是甜还是苦，无论是大事还是小事，我都想要记住，因为它们构成了我和你的生活；说到小事，今天你在地铁上终于叫了我的名字，这让我很开心，虽然这只是一个微不足道的细节；还有“晚安”，我想听你说缺席了半个月的“晚安”。

   

    莫德里奇伸手关掉床头灯。他看拉基蒂奇那在黑暗中仍明亮的双眸仍没有要自觉闭上的意思，便凑上去，在眼皮上留下奖励和安慰般的吻。

    “晚安，伊万。”他没有看到在自己背后交叉的十指正在惊喜地颤抖。

    “晚安……卢卡。”

     拉基蒂奇终于闭上双眼，像获得爱与呵护的小羊羔，安心地走入温暖的梦乡。

 

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢你看完这拖沓的、心理戏巨多的一万四千字。  
> 今天整理文档时，发现这两个多月写了九万三千字的万笛（虽然大多都是我校对后不敢再看的文XD），有些惊讶。谢谢大家的喜欢。虽然一直写的都是好像差不多的故事。我不是很在乎热度，能够和大家交流就很快乐。  
> 再次感谢可爱的老板YU静，是她让我有动力写完这个故事qwq 配图真的超赞！！！


End file.
